otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Slumber Party of the Damned: Part II
February 7th, 9:15 PM Wildomar, Twin's Home PM Omniance: Odie: He's walking in the door, having just gotten there. Lucas letting him in. Sorry I'm late ladies, but the guy at the gas station I normally go to quit. He's carrying a medium sized cooler with a foiled tray sitting on it. Smells like Lasagna. So I had to go somewhere else to get the goods. He's having some obvious trouble carrying everything as he walks into the house. PM Arbi: Yuri: He quickly gets up and helps him carry the cooler. Don't-don't drop it. PM Omniance: Odie: Thanks. They carry it to the living room table and set it down. My mom made lasagna, home made and everything. He pulls the tray off of the cooler and sets it down. Since the usual guy wasn't working, I was only able to score a six pack. He opens the cooler, it's mostly soda with six beers on top. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks down into the cooler and grabs a beer, looking it over. Isn't this what the mexicans drink? He drops it back into the cooler and walks back into the living room. PM Omniance: Odie: I dunno, you guys drink this? He looks at Lucas and Yuri. Lucas just crosses his arms over his chest and stares at him in silence. PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens a beer and takes a drink. He shrugs, liking how it tastes. I do now. PM Omniance: Lucas: I'm not Mexican. He grabs one and walks into the kitchen to get plates and other stuff for eating. PM Arbi: Yuri: He silently shakes his head and mouths "He is" to Odie. PM Omniance: Odie: He smirks. So what've you guys been doing? I hope you've given Ricky a hard time now that he wants to join our group of misfit toys. He pulls on of the beers out of the cooler. PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes another drink from his beer and looks at Ricky. We were being nice because Leo was over earlier. Ricky: He looks at Odie. You gonna give me a hard time, Odie? He says jokingly. PM Omniance: Odie: I don't want you to beat me up, so I guess not. Lucas walks in and puts the beer back, setting down plates and silverware. Lucas: Second thought, I don't think I'll drink anything tonight. Odie: What? Wait-why? He looks from Ricky to Lucas. Lucas: Just don't feel like it. He shrugs. But this lasagna smells good, so I'll have some of this. He pulls the foil back and starts cutting into it. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks around at each of them and then towards the lasagna. Never been to a party this tame before. Is this a party? PM Omniance: Lucas: I didn't say it was a party, I just wanted some friends over. Odie: So is this like a Friday night social or something? We playin bridge? He looks at Yuri and then Ricky. I could go grab my chess set, a game of chess would liven this up a bit. PM Arbi: Yuri: You don't even know how to play chess. He takes another drink but stops halfway and lowers it. I don't know how to play chess. PM Omniance: Lucas: Do any of us know how to play chess? He looks at Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: I don't play boardgames. He looks at Lucas. Try asking Leo, he's probably on the chess team... PM Omniance: Lucas: I was... Actually going to say that. Odie: Leo... He rolls his eyes. So close to Mandy Lane, then she gets snatched up by that tiny guy. What was his name, Isaac? He's gotta feel pretty bad. Lucas: ...Yeah. Pretty shitty. PM Arbi: Yuri: He just looks at Lucas. Are you saying that for Leo or yourself? PM Omniance: Lucas: Huh? Mandy Lane is a psycho. Odie: Saw you drawing her in class the other day. Lucas: What? Odie: Damn you got it bad. PM Arbi: Ricky: He realizes how boring the rest of the night is gonna be and stands up, walking over to the cooler and grabbing one of the mexican beers. I'm gonna need this. He places it on the table and opens it before taking a drink. PM Omniance: Odie: So how do we liven up this party? Lucas: Mario Kart? He looks from his plate of food to Ricky. PM | Edited 12:46:54 PM Arbi: Yuri: He sits up on the couch, on his knees, and looks back at everyone at the kitchen table. I know something we can play. He smiles. PM Omniance: Odie: Oh yeah? What? Lucas: He just keeps eating, already knowing what Yuri is probably going to say. PM Arbi: Yuri: His face turns from excited to serious suddenly, his tone changing too. ...Truth or Dare. PM Omniance: Lucas: Yuri's games of truth or dare should be called "Life or Death". He grabs some more lasagna. Odie: We never played Truth or Dare before. You two just play by yourselves. Lucas: We played, you just got so fucking high you don't remember. PM Omniance: Odie: He looks to the side for a moment and lets out a satisfied Hmph. Great game then. PM Arbi: Yuri: Who wants to go first? Ricky: He's standing beside the table with the other two. We're actually gonna play? PM Omniance: Lucas: Once it's brought up, Yuri won't stop talking about until we play so... Let's play. He raises an eyebrow at Ricky. Unless you're scared. PM Arbi: Ricky: He sits down at the table across from Lucas. Let's play then. PM Arbi: Yuri: He's suddenly standing at the kitchen entrance, somehow having walked there without anyone seeing him. I'll go first... PM Omniance: Odie: He finally opens his beer and sits down at the table. Let's rock. He takes a drink. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at him. Odie... Truth or Dare? PM | Edited 12:55:57 PM Omniance: Odie: Eee... He looks at Lucas. ...Truth? He looks back at Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: He almost glares at Lucas for warning him. ...Alright. He looks back at him. How long have you gone without showering? PM Omniance: Odie: ...Like, the longest ever, or the last time since I showered? PM Arbi: Yuri: He's almost hesitant to answer that. Longest ever. PM Omniance: Odie: Two weeks. I think... It was bad, I'm never doing that again. He shakes his head. PM Arbi: Ricky: Why would you stop showering for two weeks? PM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes his head. It's not your turn, Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks to the side slowly. PM | Edited 1:01:40 PM Arbi: Yuri: Your turn, Odie. He sits down at the table. PM Omniance: Odie: Alright. Truth or dare. He looks at Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: Truth. PM Omniance: Odie: Hmm... He leans back. What's the worst thing you ever did to someone? PM Arbi: Ricky: ... Physically or emotionally? PM Omniance: Odie: He's caught off guard by the question. Whichever you think is... Worse. I guess. PM Arbi: Ricky: He shrugs when he says that. There was a girl that cheated on Blake once. I never saw Blake that mad before and he wanted revenge. It was her last year of school so he stayed with her until Prom. At the dance when she went infront of everyone to accept the prom queen tiara... we dumped a entire bucket of pig blood down on her. He looks around at them. Blake waited three whole months to do that. It wasn't my plan but I was one of the guys holding the bucket. PM Omniance: Odie: What like Carrie? Damn... That's fucked up. Lucas: Like what? Odie: You've never seen Carrie? Lucas: He shakes his head. Anyway I remember when that happened. PM Arbi: Yuri: He finishes his first beer and puts it down on the table. Your turn, Ricky. Ricky: He looks at Lucas. Truth or Dare. PM Omniance: Lucas: He crosses his arms. Dare I guess. PM Arbi: Ricky: He answers like he was expecting him to say that. I dare you to put one of your cigarettes in your mouth for the rest of this game. You're not allowed to light it. PM Omniance: Lucas: We're inside so I couldn't light it anyway. He pulls a pack out of his pocket and puts it in his mouth. No problems. He shrugs like it's no big deal. PM Arbi: Yuri: He's biting down on his bottom lip. Your turn, Lucas. PM | Edited 1:37:12 PM Omniance: Lucas: Alright Yuri. We know how this goes. Pick your poison. He leans back, rolling the cigarette between his lips. PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises an eyebrow at his brother. Dare. PM Omniance: Lucas: I dare you to... Well let's see. He leans back. Something really awful... I dare you to call Stacy. PM Arbi: Yuri: I don't have her number. He crosses his arms. I can't call her. PM Arbi: Ricky: He takes out his cellphone and speed dials her number, handing it to him. Yuri: He takes the cellphone. What? Stacy: Hello? Yuri: S-stacy? He looks around at all of them. PM Omniance: Odie: He tries not to laugh. Whispering. Daaamn... PM | Edited 1:50:05 PM Arbi: Stacy: She sounds almost creeped out. Who is this? Yuri: His nervous frown slowly changes to a dark smile. His tone changes. It's Lucas. Stacy: Lucas? One of those twins? She sounds offended now. How did you get this number? Yuri: I just wanted to call you and tell you how much I love you. Stacy: What?! You creep! You know I have a boyfriend. Yuri: Com'on, baby. He doesn't need to know. Stacy: She makes an irritated sound and hangs up loudly. PM Omniance: Odie: Crafty. He looks at Lucas. Lucas: He sighs slightly. Whatever. I'll deal with Blake on Monday. Might have to incinerate another car. He licks his lips, rolling the cigarette back and forth a few times as he does. PM Arbi: Ricky: He takes his cellphone back from Yuri. Don't worry, she's not gonna tell him. Yuri: He shrugs and smiles at his brother. PM Omniance: Lucas: I hope she doesn't tell him. He looks at Ricky and nods. For Blake's sake. He looks to Yuri, it's obvious that he's started to chew on the filter of his cigarette. Your turn bro. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Odie. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at his brother. Truth or Dare. PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs. Truth. PM Arbi: Yuri: He narrows his eyes. Pick Dare. PM | Edited 2:00:45 PM Omniance: Lucas: ...What? He shrugs. Fine whatever. Dare. PM Arbi: Yuri: Chug down an entire beer. He smiles at him. PM Omniance: Lucas: What? He sighs, standing up and reaching across the table into the cooler, he pulls on of the beers out, opens it, and then downs the whole thing, even keeping the cigarette in his mouth as he does it. He burps afterwards and gulps strangely. That's awful. He shakes his head. I am not Mexican. He rubs the side of his head. PM Arbi: Yuri: He grabs the beer can and shakes it to check if it's empty. Your turn, amigo. PM Omniance: Lucas: He blinks his eyes a few times. Good thing I ate something... First. He shakes his head and takes a deep breath, looking at Ricky. Could go for a smoke right about now. He shakes his head. Alright. Well... He looks at Odie, then you Yuri, then to Ricky. I don't even know which one of you to pick. I guess Ricky. Choose your fate. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks at Lucas. How about Dare? PM Omniance: Lucas: I don't even know what I should dare you to do. He rubs his eye. I dare you to... Fuck I dunno. He leans back thinking. PM Omniance: Odie: You're terrible at this Lucas. He reaches across the table and grabs the lasagna. Lucas: I dare you, Ricky, to umm... Why is this so difficult? He sighs slightly. I can't think of anything. PM Omniance: Odie: He starts piling on lasagna. What do you mean you can't think of anything? Lucas: I can't think of anything that isn't weird, or wouldn't get someone arrested... He looks to the side. PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens another beer and takes a drink while he waits. You're taking way too long to think, we're gonna have to skip you Lucas. PM Omniance: Lucas: I dare Ricky to run down the street singing that song from Alladin. The whole new world one. As loud as he can. PM Arbi: Ricky: He stands up. That's it, Vera? I was dared last year to run down my street singing in only my jockstrap. This is nothing. He heads for the frontdoor and walks out onto the street. PM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up with his beer and follows Ricky outside, stopping at the frontyard. PM Omniance: Odie: He's right, you made it too easy. Should've made him do it naked. He grabs his plate and stands up, walking out tot he front of the house. Lucas: He rolls his eyes and follows out. That's the arrested part I wanted to avoid. PM Arbi: Ricky: He walks out from behind the jeep when all of them walk out, going underneath Lucas and putting him on his shoulders before he runs out into the street, actually singing. I can show you the world. The sprinklers from a nearby yard makes the air shimmer. Shining, shimmering, splendid. He looks up at him as he runs down the street. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? PM Omniance: Lucas: Hey-what the hell are you doing?! He looks around. How did you do that with-*A few of the lights in the houses flip on. He sighs.* Odie: It's beautiful. He takes another bite of lasagna. ...Ricky must be strong if he can lift Lucas up like that with one arm. He shrugs. PM Arbi: Ricky: I can open your eyes. He holds his hand out, motioning to the neighborhood. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under. He runs through the neighbor's yards, going around their plants, trees and through fence gates. On a magic carpet ride. PM Omniance: Lucas: He grasps Ricky tightly. What the hell are you doing?! He looks around, no one has come out of their house yet. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks around at the houses around them, he walks behind a van in someone's driveway. I think I see some people looking out of their windows. We done, princess? He smiles up at him. PM Omniance: Lucas: Oh, but it's so magical. He pulls out his lighter and finally lights his cigarette. Put me down so I can try to beat the shit out of you. PM Arbi: Ricky: He gets down on one knee and lets him hop off before standing back up and looking at him. I would ask you truth or dare now but... He motions to his lit cigarette. Guess the game is over. You lucked out, Vera. He heads back to their house. Yuri: He looks down the street, seeing Ricky walk out from behind one of the neighbor's cars. PM Omniance: Lucas: He slowly follows after him shaking his head. Odie: He yells out towards them. That was perfect! He turns and walks back into the house. PM Omniance: A few hours later they're all up in the Twin's room. Ricky and Odie are in sleeping bags on the floor. It's been an hour or so since they all decided to go to sleep, so Lucas and Odie are actually sleeping. PM | Edited 3:14:03 PM Omniance: Odie is actually snoring lightly, and every few minutes Lucas seems to murmur something in his sleep, usually about some video game, like binding of Isaac. PM | Edited 3:33:57 PM Arbi: Ricky is sleeping quietly with his arm around the second pillow he brought with him. Yuri: He's looking up at the ceiling, having trouble going to sleep with random thoughts popping up in his head. He moves around in his bed, trying to find a comfortable enough position to get him to sleep faster. PM Omniance: There's a deep thump somewhere in the house. Odie jumps slightly, a light sleeper. He looks around the room for a moment before he remembers where he is. PM Arbi: Yuri: He sits up and looks around the room, he sees Odie awake on the floor. PM Omniance: Odie: He looks at Yuri. He whispers quietly. Did you hear that? PM Arbi: Yuri: He whispers back. Yeah... I think Rodin might've knocked over the trashcan downstairs or something. PM Omniance: Odie: Oh. He scoots his bag more towards Yuri's bed. Alright. He lays back down. As soon as his head hits the pillow there's another deep thump. Yuri recognizes the sound, a slight feeling of dread fills him. After a moment the thumping repeats every two or three seconds, and gets louder. It's like someone heavy is slowly walking up their stairs. ...Yuri? PM Arbi: Yuri: His eyes widen a little, he slowly gets out of bed and quietly goes over to his brother. He starts shaking him. Lucas. Lucas. PM Omniance: As he shakes his brother the bed is suddenly empty, he's just shaking a pillow. The sound gets louder as it reaches the top of the stairs and stops with a loud creek that goes through the house. PM Arbi: Yuri: Flashbacks of what happened before speed through his mind, he looks towards Odie and Ricky to see if they're still here. PM Omniance: Odie: He's sitting up, clutching his bag tightly around him. Only Lucas seems to be gone. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks towards the door, thinking it's going to try and open their unlocked door. He whispers. Close your eyes, Odie. He gets ready for whatever is on the other side. PM Omniance: A weight presses up on the and it creeks. Loudly. PM | Edited 3:56:17 PM Arbi: Yuri: He holds his breath and two chains slowly begin to creepy out from around their bedroom door. PM Omniance: Odie: He whispers quietly, but obviously afraid, his voice trembling and his eyes closed. What is it? What's outside?! Lucas: What? He sits up in bed. Suddenly there even though he wasn't before. What are you guys doing? PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at his brother, thinking if he's back if everything back to normal. Lucas?... PM Omniance: Lucas: You guys can't sleep or something? Odie: There was someone outside the door. PM Arbi: Yuri: He lowers the chains back into the shadows, it was too dark for them to be seen by Odie. Yeah, we heard someone walking upstairs... PM Omniance: Lucas: He gets out of bed and grabs his smokes. Luckily I wasn't in a deep sleep tonight. He motions to his brother. Let's go check it out I guess. PM Arbi: Yuri: He nods, gaining his confidence back with his brother around. PM Omniance: Lucas: He opens the door and walks out into the darkness. Yuri can hear him flicking a switch. The power's out. Stay in our room Odie. PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes out his lighter and holds it out into the darkness around them. PM Omniance: Lucas: He sparks his on. I don't see anyone. Wanna scout ahead "discretely"? The house seems abnormally dark, there's no moonlight pouring in from any windows, and the street lights that normally shine into the loft don't even seem to be on. I think the power's out in the whole neighborhood. PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah... He walks out of view from their doorway and turns invisible, walking further down their hallway towards the staircase. PM Omniance: Lucas: He walks back and shuts the door. Alright, let's see what we're dealing with. He starts walking around the loft, looking around in the darkness. PM Arbi: Yuri: He doesn't say anything, not wanting to give his invisibility away. He starts checking the rooms upstairs, walking up to his parent's bedroom and opening it. PM Omniance: Suddenly the air shifts, and it's cold. PM Arbi: Yuri: He gulps and looks around in the darkness, raising his lighter again and making it visible as he flicks it on. PM Omniance: A voice rumbles through the house. I am missing an arm. There's a loud thumping as something continues to move towards their room. PM Arbi: Yuri: He turns off the lighter and looks around, hearing the sound. He walks back into the hallway to see if Lucas is still there. PM | Edited 4:21:01 PM Omniance: His brother is standing in the hallway without his lighter. Facing away from him, and looking at the closed doorway too their room. PM | Edited 4:22:54 PM Arbi: Yuri: He whispers his name out to try and get his attention. Lucas?... PM Omniance: Lucas: He takes a step forwards towards their door, the loud thud happening again as his foot falls. He reaches forwards and presses on the door. There's a loud creek through the house as the door and the door's frame is pushed inwards slightly, like a great force is being exerted on it, despite Lucas only putting his hand against it. PM Arbi: Yuri: He sees the door bending and realizes something is horribly wrong. ...What the hell? He talks louder. Lucas! PM Omniance: Lucas: He presses the door harder and the frame starts cracking. PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up to him and tries grabbing his arm to pull him away from the door. What are you doing?! PM Omniance: Lucas: He turns and looks at Yuri. The floor shakes lightly as he speaks. My arm. His eyes are pure red. PM Arbi: Yuri: He immediately lets go of him and backs away, realizing he's possessed. PM Omniance: Belxephon: Five fingers. One wrist. One arm. He stares into Yuri's eyes. I am missing them. He turns and slams his fist on the door to their room. Yuri can hear Odie yelp inside. PM Omniance: Odie: His voice can hear heard muffled from inside. This isn't funny guys! PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises a chain from the dark floor and wraps it around Belxephon's arm, pulling it away from the door. PM Omniance: Belxephon: The chain seems exceptionally strong and he's pulled away. His gaze turns to look at Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: You're not missing an arm. What's wrong with you? PM *** Call ended, duration 4:42:02 *** PM Omniance: Belxephon: 54 bones were missing from my feast. He struggles to get to the door, but the chain seems like it's completely unbreakable despite him obviously being extremely strong. After a moment he vanishes into the darkness. Lucas: His voice can bear heard from behind Yuri. I thought you were going down stairs? He looks at the door. Did you hear that thumping sound? He walks forwards and opens the door to their room. The room is empty. Odie and Ricky are gone, their sleeping bags don't have anyone in them.